


surrounding all my surroundings

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Dark, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hands, they're everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surrounding all my surroundings

Dark. 

Everything is dark. 

No noise, no sound. 

Alone, alone, alone. 

Falling. He is falling. 

Hands grabbing him. 

Black hands, dirty hands. 

Pulling, scratching, tearing. 

Scratch, scratch, scratch. 

Until he is bleeding. 

Scratch until he's bleeding. 

He is screaming. 

For help?

Because of pain? 

No, no, no. 

The hands, they're everywhere. 

Covering his mouth, pulling at his hair, his clothes, his skin. 

He wants to scream, but the hands are in his mouth. 

Clawing. 

Tearing. 

He is falling. 

The hands, they're gone. 

Dark. 

There's noise. 

Dripping.

Crimson. 

Black. Everything is black.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent


End file.
